falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Nova
|alignment =Good |level =4 |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 40 |actor =Karen Carbone |dialogue =Nova.txt |refid = |edid =Nova |baseid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Nova is one of Megaton's residents. She works as a prostitute at Moriarty's Saloon. Background Nova was born in 2252. At the age of 25, she spends most of her time hanging around the bar talking to the male clientele. Every now and then, she'll go up to a room with a new "friend." Her real job is to sweet-talk the male patrons and get them to spend money - on booze, company, or an outrageously priced bed for the night. One day a week -her day off- she goes shopping.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide It is implied that she has lived in Megaton about 5 years, since she was twenty years oldNova.txt: Hi there. I'm Nova. New to Megaton, huh? Do yourself a favor and keep walking. Some of us stay for a few days... and then it's five years later.... She eventually made the mistake of borrowing money from Moriarty and has been filling the role of courtesan to pay him off ever since. Daily schedule Nova works at Moriarty's Saloon as a prostitute to pay back the debt she owes Colin Moriarty. She hangs around the saloon's first floor talking to the locals and the Lone Wanderer. For 120 caps a room can be rented with her. If Moriarty dies, Nova announces that she has quit her service and will find a better job. She is implied to have taken over Gob's job as she still hangs out inside the pub, and sleeps there as well. If she is paid for a room for the night at Moriarty's Saloon after his death, Nova will still be in the same bed when the Lone Wanderer wakes up, despite having "quit." Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests *Following in His Footsteps: After inquiring about Moriarty and completing a successful Speech check, she will give away the password for Colin's terminal, which contains valuable information about the player character's father. A male with the Lady Killer perk will also enable one to acquire the password. Effects of player's actions *When inquiring about hiring Nova's services, she advises the Lone Wanderer to rent a room. When that is done, she replies, "Well... for you? A room and some company will run you 120 caps. Up front." After paying for the room, she directs them to the room with the "big bed," and straight after finishing conversation, she walks up the stairs to the room, lies down on the bed, and appears to fall asleep. Attempting to speak with her at this point will result in the usual dialogue choices. However, there is access to the bed for a period of time after this. *Nova is not picky; both genders can acquire her services. If the Lone Wanderer is male and has the Lady Killer perk, the dialogue and innuendo from her becomes more evidently playful and suggestive. Some of Nova's dialogue, and comments from other Megaton dwellers, suggests she may have considered leaving the job and trying to move on with her life even though she supposedly owes Moriarty some caps, but no quest or dialogue options exist to try and convince her to do this beyond a single mention. Inventory Notes * When questioned if she has ever "serviced" Gob, she simply replies that while she knows he would like it, he is below her (admittedly low) standards. * In dialogue between Nova and Moriarty, he will admonish her for using Jet. * Nova and Jericho can be found in a conversation where Jericho propositions Nova for a relationship. She quickly declines, saying that her place is at Moriarty's and that she has to stay. * She is one of the few people that will acknowledge Moriarty's death saying "Colin used to handle that." * If Colin Moriarty dies, then Nova and Gob will take over the saloon. * Moriarty and Gob take turns opening her bedroom door and watching her as she sleeps overnight. If you attempt to close the door, they open it immediately and continue standing there. * Nova appears in the ending slides. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Nova appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery FO3 neutral karma endslide 3.jpg|Gob and Nova in an endings slide References Category:Megaton characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters de:Nova es:Nova fr:Nova it:Nova pl:Nova ru:Нова uk:Нова